Reiko Himegami
:"One who walks the path of a True Warrior." - Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan Reiko Himegami ' (ひめがみレイコ, ''Himegami Reiko) is a kunoichi of Kirigakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. She is a member of the current generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She is known throughout the ninja world for her bravery and great beauty; and is regarded as one of the strongest kunoichi in Kirigakure and one of the most powerful kunoichi of her generation. Reiko is known throughout the ninja world as the '''Darkness of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの闇, Kirigakure no Yami). She is currently the most famous member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, known for her exploits through out the ninja world. She wields a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) sword called Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven"), one of the most terrifying sword to exist in the current generation. She is also the current guardian of Kirigakure, known for her great loyalty and dedication towards her village. Appearance Reiko is a tall, beautiful young woman in her twenties. She has long flowing red hair, with brown eyes and a slender build. Many people consider her to be attractive or even beautiful. Unlike almost all other characters, Reiko does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. During her leisure time she will usually wear a dark blue shirt, a black skirt and high-heeled boots. She also sometimes wears the standard grey Kirigakure shinobi uniform. She seems to prefer wearing her most well known clothing when carrying out her duties as a member of the Seven Swordsmen; the clothing consists of a long-sleeved dark-green dress that falls just below the knees. The dress seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable cleavage. She also wears dark-green shorts and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over to her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown wearing a ring on her right hand ring finger. She frequently wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color or consisting of leather, sometimes both. Personality Reiko is intelligent, strong, and sexy. She is known for her compassionate and cheerful nature, but at times can also be strict and stern. She often criticizes bad behavior and habits of others, causing most people to apologize for the fear that they might invoke her wrath. She can be a very mature, calm, and level-headed individual when the situation calls for it. Reiko is also quite intelligent, aware of dangers she faces every day and has a much better understanding of the shinobi world and its more dangerous individuals(ex. Rogue shinobi) and also has knowledge on some of the other powerful figures in the ninja world (ex. the 5 kages). She also has a great sense of justice, always willing to help those in needs and do what ever it takes to protect her village from harm and danger. As a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, she has shows great loyalty and dedication to the Hidden Mist Village and to its people. She pushed herself past her limits in the war against the Otogakure, fighting against its many powerful shinobi members. Reiko has shown herself to be very manipulative and deceptive during battle. In battle she is absolutely ruthless shedding her cheerful and kind personality with the intent of defeating her enemy. She will beat her enemy within an inch of their life but with not strike the final blow as she believes that’s as a swordsmen it is not right to take a persons life whoever they maybe, and as such will defeat an opponent without killing them. Using a combination of deception and battle strategy, she usually takes the necessary steps required to exploit an opponent’s strength's and weakness against them and uses it in her favor. Even in the face of danger she is not one to show concern and is seen smiling with excitement when in the heat of battle. As a member of the Band of Seven and a swordsman she enjoys fighting against strong opponents. Despite being calm, mature and strict during most of the time, Reiko has a more feminine and playful side to her personality, She secretly enjoys reading erotic novels and has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes for too long. She is also one of the more compassionate members of the Seven Swordsmen, who is fast to show sympathy to others and shows much insight into feelings. She is even willing to forgive the people who have hurt or betrayed her. She seems to be respectful of others and is willing to listen to what they have to say before making any judgment or decision. Reiko also can be very flirtatious, as she considers Shinji Kagami to be very good looking. When they first met each other several years earlier she started to flirt with him and Shinji too wasn’t bothered by her advances, taking a slight liking to her, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend Touko Kanzaki. Reiko also has a rivalry with Touko Kanzaki due to their similar personality and traits. Reiko is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity and doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy and revealing clothing. History Reiko was born in Kirigakure as the only child of Daishuu and Meiko Himegami. She was originally born into the Himegami family one of the wealthiest families in the Land of Water. Her parents originally wanted her to take over leadership position of the family once she got older, but she was much interested on becoming a shinobi. From a young age she had displayed natural talent in Kenjutsu and in the ninja arts. She graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 8 and was paired up with two other genin of her age to form a 3 man squad under a Kirigakure Jonin instructor. A year later she participated in the chunin exams that took place in Konohagakure and it was their when she met her future rival Touko Kanzaki and Shinji Kagami for the first time. She passed the chunin exams and gained the rank of chunin, and for the next several years she would continue to hone her swordsmanship and ninja skills, also completing many ninja missions. It was approximately 10 years ago before the current event of series, that Kirigakure was attacked by Otogakure consisting of a large number of shinobi forces, this battle would eventually be known as the ‘’battle of the bloody mist’’. It was during this battle that she along with six other young and talented shinobi swordsmen fought against the Otogakure forces. Defending the village against the enemies these seven young shinobi along with the assistance from other loyal Kirigakure ninja were able to defeat Otogakure and push them back. Though they were the victor of the battle but it was at a high price, as the village suffered much damage and a lot of people were injured or killed during the battle. Reiko unable to contain her anger and disappointment at the current forces of Kirigakure, asked the other six shinobi swordsmen who fought along side her during the battle to come together and form a team so that they may be able to protect the village from future threats and so that a bloody battle like this would never happen again. The six young shinobi agreed with her and decided to come together and form this shinobi team, Reiko along with the six went to the Mizukage and presented her case, impressed with her loyalty and dedication towards the village, the Mizukage along with consent from the Water Daimyo accepted her proposal at forming a shinobi team. Thus the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was born once again; under the ideals that together all seven of them would fight for peace and justice of not only Kirigakure but also for the Land of Water. Reiko was the founding member of the Seven Swordsmen and the first to be recruited into the group. Abilities Reiko Himegami is a powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership skills allowed her to become the first member of the current reincarnation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; she earned the title of Darkness of the Hidden Mist. She demonstrates the ability to be calm and level-headed in battle. As a water user and sword user she is an exceptionally skilled fighter, preferring to use a combination of deception, battle strategy, and strong taijutsu skill. She is observant and will think a few steps ahead, when dealing with an opponent. As stated by her long time rival Touko Kanzaki who in her own right is a powerful kunoichi that it would be unwise to underestimate Reiko’s ninja skills or abilities, and if she ever got serious and used her full potential then it would be different story, such a warning may indicate that Reiko is indeed a powerful fighter. According to Touko, her level of skill with the Silent Killing technique is second to none. As a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Reiko is currently one of the most powerful kunoichi that Kiri has produced. Kenjutsu Reiko is a highly proficient swordsman and is masterful at the skill of swordsmanship, having a great deal of fighting experience with a sword; she hardly has to put much effort into the use of her advanced swordsmanship skills. Her signature weapon is the Amatsu-Mikaboshi a shikomizue sword, which she can use with great efficiency and skill. This sword is another variant of Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi, like all variants of the Kusanagi, the Amatsu sword also possesses a unique ability, those who are slain by the sword are forever bound to the sword, meaning that the spirits of everyone ever killed by the Amatsu sword are bound to protect the sword and by extension its wielder. It is referred to as an evil sword and has been described as being one of the most terrifying swords to exist in the current generation. It is due to the usage of this sword that earned Reiko her title of Darkness of the Hidden Mist. When using her sword in battle she moves her body in an elegant flow like manner, and has tuned her body so finely that she can at the precise moment stop her attacks and subsequently counter and execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. While fighting, she can use her feminine figure to take advantage of her great agility and flexibility, striking from various angles to confuse and annoy her opponents. She is able to use chakra flow to enhance her sword with lightning chakra; this increases the cutting power of her blade. She can also use her blade as a mid range weapon to injure an enemy several feet out of her blade's physical range; she does this by extending the blade with her lightning chakra. She is also capable of cutting through almost anything when her lightning chakra flows through her blade. In addition to her regular kenjutsu techniques, Reiko has developed a series of unique jutsu’s which utilizes the power of the Amatsu-Mikaboshi. She has named these series of techniques as, Kusanagi Secret Technique, due to her sword being a variant of the Kusanagi blade. By manipulating the souls that are bound to the sword, Reiko is able to use them for a variety of purposes, such as attacking, defending, and distractions. By channelling her lightning release chakra directly through the Amatsu sword, Reiko can also enhance the power of her lightning release attacks. The mixture between the lightning elemental chakra and the evil sword causes her lightning chakra to change its appearance from the standard blue to that of black with a red outline. This enhanced lightning is much stronger than the standard lightning elemental chakra, as it is capable of not only overwhelming regular lightning release attacks but is also strong against wind release chakra nature. Reiko refers to this black lightning as Kyō (凶, calamity), due to its destructive nature. Reiko appears to be ambidextrous, being able to wield her sword with her right hand and then switch it to the left; this gives her element of surprise against those who are truly unaware of her abilities as a master swordsmen. Physical Prowess and Taijutsu Reiko is skilled in hand to hand and direct physical combat, with which she has repeatedly shown herself to be very dangerous. Generally while fighting, she combines elegant taijutsu strikes with graceful slashes from Tsukigiri. She is known to be quite fast on her feet and has displayed astonishing speed, being able to keep up with the likes of Akira Nii and has displayed great physical strength, making it difficult for most opponents to directly overpower her, as she was capable of fighting on even terms with her rival Touko Kanzaki, a powerful taijutsu master, during their battle. She can also fight against other skilled bladed and melee-weapon users. Nature Transformation Reiko has show great control and manipulation of her primary chakra nature lightning, with it she is able to use various lightning based jutsu. She is able to use Lightning Destruction to convert her chakra in to lightning and then sends an enormous bolt of electricity that cuts through the ground in the direction of a target. With Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder she is able to create a wave of electricity from her hands, it's power varies from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of cutting through the ground and she can use it in conjunction with a water release technique. She is able to channel her lightning chakra through her blade with the help of chakra flow, giving the blade extreme cutting power. As a kunoichi from the Hidden Mist, Reiko is well versed in the use of Water Release techniques, and employs several of them during battle. With her level of mastery and control over water related techniques, she does not require the use of hands seal in order to perform a specific jutsu. She can also manipulate any source of water from the surrounding area, and can use it to her advantage to overwhelm an opponent. She is also quite adept at using the Hidden Mist Technique, a displacement technique that is a specialty of the Ninja from Kirigakure. The technique calls forth a dense mist to cover the surrounding area; this allows Reiko to go in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Reiko has a number of similarities to her rival Touko Kanzaki. **Both are well known and respected throughout their country. **Both are known as the strongest kunoichi in ther village. **Both are known for their love of shopping.. **Both are known for their beauty. **Both have shown greatly loyal towards their village. *Her appearance is based on Erza Scarlet from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *Her theme song is Kryptonite By 3 Doors Down *Reiko's favourite word is "peace" (平和, Heiwa). *According to the Naruto databook: **Reiko's hobbies are reading erotic novels, shopping, and bounty hunting. **Reiko wishes to fight against her rival Touko Kanzaki and her counterpart Asura. **Reiko's favorite foods are beef and sake, while her least favorite food is Sushi. **Reiko has completed 800 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 200 B-rank, 150 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *Reiko is the second female ninja character created by me and is also my first Kirikagure character. *Reiko Himegami is the rival of Touko Kanzaki. *She is the first female member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. *Asura is meant to be her evil counterpart, the exact relationship between the two is as of yet unknown but it will be revealed in the near future. *When using her Kusanagi Secret Technique: Final Form, Reiko has been shown to emanate a shroud of chakra, which manifests itself as a powerful aura, this might have been where her nickname Darkness of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの鬼人, Kirigakure no Yami) originated from. Category:Female Category:Jonin